Heroe de los mundos
by Dax fucking Flame
Summary: (Equestria girls) que tal amantes del salseo, acompañenme en esta aventura epica a travez de mundos distintos, con risas aventuras y amor mucho amor, heroe de los mundos madafaka. Quien diria que un humano como yo terminaria en este mundo, bueno vamos a aprovecharlo.
1. Esto es raro

**.-¿Que pasa trolls?, XD Si te gusta el Salseo(descontrol) este es tu fic Aventuras, Comedia y amor mucho amor, Héroe de otro mundo es un fic de comedia ambientado en Equestria girls espero que les guste :3-**

 **Relato.- ?**

?.- ¿Quién soy? Talves ni te interesa pero es necesario ya que me acompañaras en mi aventura, me llamo Josue pero me siento más a gusto que me llamen Dax, básicamente mis pocos amigos o conocidos me llaman así, mido 1.78 un poco alto tengo 17 años y soy un poco raro si no me creen lean esta historia, y no soy emo yo solo soy alguien normal como tú, con una vida algo WTF, pero eso no importa ya te relatare como mi vida dio un giro de 360° grados ¡OMG!. Todo comenzó un viernes de soltero el que más espero-

 **Vista en tercera persona**

.-Nos adentramos en Santa cruz, amanecía en la ciudad con un clima bueno la vegetación palmeras y demás adornaban muchas esquinas, pero en una casa había un joven que era algo diferente…-

 **(POV) o Punto de vista Dax**

-Escuchamos el despertador de un celular-

Alarma.- ¡GET UP MOTHERFUCKER!

Dax.- No, no quiero despertar -Mirando el reloj- 7:48! D: what the fuck

 **Vista en tercera persona**

.-Vemos a Dax entrando a la ducha, y de la ducha a cambiarse y de cambiarse bajo al primer piso entra a su cocina, abre su nevera y saca un paquete de jugo y sale corriendo a la salida de su casa todo en menos de 8 minutos WTF D:!

Dax.- no puede ser otra vez voy a llegar tarde a correr como forest -corriendo- fuera de mi camino madafakas :v -apartando gente- maldito Richard ¿por qué no me despertó?

Richard.- porque estoy detrás de ti XD -corriendo-

Dax.- Madre mia Willy pero que haces aquí compañero XD -se detiene- no mierda la maqueta y el proyector

Richard.- ve tu yo soy el primero que expone toma -lanzándole una llave- es de mi auto te lo presto solo hoy -sale corriendo-

Dax.- agh con razón no me despertó -sale corriendo de vuelta a su casa-

.-Dax llego a su casa saco la cartulina, subió al auto y salió disparado a la preparatoria-

Dax.- nada podrá detener a Dax -mirando el frente- excepto un camión de construcción WHAT THE FUCK D:! -deteniéndose-diablos-gritando- QUITESE PUTO VOY A LLEGAR TARDE :v

Conductor.- me vale verga

Dax.- Jodase cabron hijo de put*

Conductor.-bajándose ahí recién se pudo ver al tipo musculoso -¿Que dijiste? -apretando los puños-

Dax.-con una voz calmada- que yo espero señor no se preocupe

Conductor.- si eso creí -subiéndose-

Dax.- si claro pinche viejo :v

Conductor.- ahora si date por muerto pendejo -sacando un bate-

Dax.- WTF hasta la vista dijo Monchito -arrancando- AHORA SI NADA ME DETENDRA –sonido de patrulla- ME CAGO EN LA PUTA -deteniéndose- ¿algún problema oficial?

Policía.- Hijo ibas a 120 en zona escolar me permites tu licencia

Dax.- Oficial tengo que ir a una exposición y estoy atrasado, es la primera vez que me detiene en su zona

Policía.- mira solo porque es la primera vez que te veo rebasar la velocidad, ve vamos se te hace tarde

Dax.- muchas gracias oficial -arrancando-

 **-5 Minutos después-**

Dax.- si llegue, un momento esto se ve demasiado sospechoso -mirando las cámaras en la entrada- okey voy a suponer que no ay nadie -caminando-

Regente.- otra vez tarde joven, acompáñame a la dirección

Dax.- pe…pe..pe pero tengo que disertar-alzando el proyector

Regente.- pues me vale debiste llegar temprano

 **-En la Dirección o Juzgado XD-**

Regente.- Director le traigo un alumno permiso -retirándose-

Dax.-entrando -Hello my nigga-

Director.-WTF face- no soy tu amigote respeto por favor así que Dax , aver tu expediente -sacando unos folders-

 **Tengo todos estos problemas no estoy de coña, pero yolo**

Director.- mmm dios has estado 33 veces en detención, tienes peleas recurrentes, 57 llamadas de atención, 2 meses sin presentar ninguna tarea, 4 visitas a la psicóloga del colegio y por último la cereza al pastel no viniste 1 mes a clases, a que vienes ya he hablado con tu madre y me pidió que te diera clases privadas pero no parece que mejoras, como es que cambio un gran estudiante -mirando un cuadro de honor de Dax- no lo entiendo

Dax.- madure puede ser -mirándolo-

Director.-lanzándole el folder- no realmente ya eh tomado mi decisión estas expulsado oficialmente ve con tu madre o tomate vacaciones, si quieres ya no vengas -mirando las calificaciones- ya perdiste el año.

Dax.- no, no escuche estuve trabajando 1 semana y estudiando para mi disertación por favor

Director.- lo siento pero has tenido muchos problemas, esto será bueno para ti despeja tu mente, puedes retirarte -sentándose-

Dax.-suspiro- demonios -saliendo de la dirección- puto director ya ni pedo, mejor me voy

Richard.-apareciendo- ¿oye que paso? Por qué no entras

Dark.- porque el puto del director me expulso

Richard.- pues hoy era el último día para que presentaras todo los deberes pero no llegaste así que te reprobaron lo siento mano

Dark.- gracias parece que hoy no fue mi día, ¿y tú que haces aquí?

Richard.- pues me pidieron algunas cosas de la direcci…

Dark.- enserio y los traes ¿que eres un esclavo?

Richard.- jajaja ¿ami?, nunca le dije que los traiga sola, no soy sirviente y heme aquí

Dark.- jajaja nada mal bueno me voy tengo que trabajar

Richard.- ami no me engañas vas a ver mlp maricon

Dark.- cállate y si aprovechar XD

Richard.- bien nos vemos tengo que ir al juzgado XD

Dark.- A seguir troleando XD

.-Talves ya lo sabían pero convivo con Richard desde que era niño es un buen tipo, vaya cuando queríamos un departamento bueno nos tocaban a unos putos vecinos locos, pero hace un año más o menos compre una casa el ¿dinero? Me lo mandaba mi abuela y otros tíos, pero tampoco quería ser un mantenido, y ¿por qué no vivo con mi madre? Simple ella está en Argentina, me metí en animación y empecé a hacer anuncios de sodas o energizantes se gana bien al menos yo lo pienso así. Como me movia de lugar a otro tenía una laptop para trabajar tanto en mi prepa como en mi casa, pero tenía un secreto era brony tenía que ocultarlo a mis compañeros de trabajo, ¿qué dirían?, si sabían que me gustaba una serie dirigida para un público infantil, pero los de la prepa ya lo sabían si ya se imaginan los días que paso pero solo me pongo mis auriculares y los conecto al cel y listo, volvamos a mi vida que se hace aburrido-

Dark.- agh solo quiero tirarme en mi cama y dormir -abriendo la puerta de su cuarto-

¡LLAMADA MOTHERFUCKER!

Dark.- ¿porque? -respondiendo- ¿Si?

?.- ey ¿cuándo tendrás listo la nueva imagen de nuestro comercial?

Dark.- Amm señor Farell talves en dos semanas porqu…

Farell.- NADA DE DOS SEMANAS, LLEVAMOS ESPERANDO 1 MES LA NECESITAMOS, MEJOR CONTRATAMOS A ALGUIEN DE CONFIANZA SU CONTRATO ACABO, RETIRE SU LIQUIDACION EL MIERCOLES ESTA DESPEDIDO -colgando-

Dark.- también usted que tenga un lindo día PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUT$%#" ¿PORQUE EH? ¿QUE HICE? JODANSE ¡TODOS!

.- **SONIDO DE TIMBRE**

Dark.-abriendo- ¡QUE QUIERE! :v

Richard.- oye tranquilo viejo

Dark.- Oh lo siento Richard solo estoy un poco enfadado, ¿qué haces aquí?

Richard.- bueno me mandaron ami casa por mi comportamiento, bueno cambiando de tema esta noche vamos a salir -entrando-

Dark.- ¿que a dónde?

Richard.- Nada solo iremos a ver a tu banda favorita The Demon of Razgriz

Dark.- ¿En dónde? -entusiasmado-

Richard.- En el salón Escorpio

Dax.- eso es tan… un momento no podemos entrar al salón escorpio, debemos tener 21

Richard.- ya los tienes señor -sacando algo de sus bolsillos- Jackitory

Dax.- ¿qué es esto? -Tomando la tarjeta-

Richard.- identificación falsa ve la mia -alcanzándola-

Dax.-leyéndola- Jefferson Gutierritos

Richard.- si yo las hice

Dax.- enserio -sarcástico- así que utilizaremos identificaciones falsas para entrar a un club nocturno, llamándonos Jefferson Gutierritos y Alvin Jackitory

Richard.- si debemos estar a las…

Dax.- es ilegal utilizar esto

Richard.- si al igual que robar bancos pero la gente lo hace

Dax.- si personas que son ladrones de bancos, no iré oíste

Richard.- bueno siempre tengo un plan b, esta noche Adrián dará una party en su casa ¿iras?

Dax.- lo siento no quiero resaca además tengo que terminar un anuncio Farell me despidió

Richard.- que mala suerte tienes -asustado- no te me acerques puede ser contagioso -corriendo a la cocina-

Dax.-pokerface- ¡PENDEJO!

Richard.- perdón tengo que irme -saliendo-

Dax.- ¿Qué? A ¿dónde?

Richard.- con Diana, al cine

Dax.- a bueno cierras la puerta -pensando- oye esa es mi ex loca

Richard.- que tiene esta buena yo por eso aguanto a cualquier loca acosadora

Dax.- HIJO DE P

Richard.- ¿qué? tú no eres el único casanova

Dax.- en primera las relaciones que tuve duraron 2 semanas, ya que las que escojo son locas

Richard.- como digas me voy

Dax.- suerte carne de hamburguesa

Richard.- jajaja que gracioso -sarcástico- chao -saliendo-

Dax.- bien a trabajar se dijo

.-Dax se encerró en su habitación y empezó a hacer la animación, luego de dos horas acabo el 10%, y fue abajo por un bocadillo, encendió la tele y se distrajo un rato-

Tv.- Con Hd división aviators podras ver todo en alta definición..

Dax.- putas propagandas -cambiando- ¿no ay nada que ver? -Sonido de celular- ¿hola?

?.- Hijo tienes que venir a buenos aires

Dax.- ¿WHAT? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Mama.- Si necesito que vengas unos meses a ayudarme, necesitamos expertos en computación habrá una conferencia, no es ningún trato para que vengas a vivir aquí

Dax.- pero mama esto es repentino

Mama.- hijo te pagaran por el trabajo

Dax.- salgo en la noche -colgando- WTF ¿que hice? Tengo que apresurarme, ¿dónde está mi pasaporte?

 **-Horas después de empacar encontrar datos y otras mierdas más-**

Dax.- bien teléfono, Laptop, audífonos ¿mmm llevo mis consolas? Me quedare meses así que ñe yolo -empacando sus consolas en un cajón- bien bueno Richard

 **-Un rato de charla después-**

Dax.- listo, no puede ser tengo que pagar el internet y el cable pa que Richard no se aburra, WTF como suena eso XD, bueno vamos

 **-Otras horas después de pagar y pelotudear-**

Dax.- ¿qué hora es? -sacando el teléfono- FUCK las 20: 45 D: tengo que volver a casa rápido

 **-UNA PUTA VEZ MAS 2 HORAS DESPUES, ENSERIO WTF Dax PORFAVOR MUEVETE-**

.- El viaje tranquilo al aeropuerto fue interrumpido por una puta rueda reventada-

Taxista.- joven ¿puede esperar a la grúa?

Dark.- nica tengo que ir rápido

Taxista.- pero no ay taxis por aquí cerca además llueve se mojara -preocupado-

Dark.- estaré bien-caminando -tenga quédese el cambio

 **-Tiempo después- :v**

-Llegaba al aeropuerto y lo que me encuentro es que todos los vuelos salieron y para rematar no salen hasta mañana por la tormenta estaba hasta los huevos ya no aguantaba, ¿que era esto día internacional de joder la vida de Dax?, Había caminado durante hora y media otra vez, mire la hora en mi celular eran las 23:57 ya nadie vendría y mi equipo si estaba en medio de la lluvia se maltrataría, encontré un puesto de autobús y busque refugio allí y trate de llamar a un taxi pero no respondían, decidí que me valía mi vida recogí mis cosas y seguí caminando de repente veo luces al frente mío es un ¡AUTOOO!

Dax.- o WTF HASTE UN LADO DAX D:!

-El auto paso de lado me di la vuelta para solo ver que el auto casi choca con un camión de diesel el conductor trato de esquivarlo pero volcó mal y todo se dirigía ami sabía que ya valía verga la vida-

 **Vista en tercera persona**

-El camión se dirigía a Dax a escasos centímetros desaparece sin explicación el camión voltea y explota llevándose consigo varios árboles, casetas postes y quemando todo a su paso volvamos con Dax-

 **Volvamos con Dax**

Dax.-…

?.- ¡LEVANTATE SUBNORMAL!

?.- Tranquilo Sal no me obligues a que te de otro castigo

Sal.- ok Angélica oye -pateándolo- levántate ush ush

Angélica.- ¡NO ES UN ANIMAL SAL!

Dax.- agh que paso -levantándose- ¿eh que es esa luz?

Sal.- Dax, Dax darás a luz a un varón y de nombre le pondrás Jesús

Dax.-asustado- WATAFAK

Sal.- jajajajajaja esto es tan jajajajaja

Angélica.- eso no fue bueno Sal -golpeándolo-

-Sal salió volando a un lado de la pradera hasta golpearse con un árbol-

Dax.- qu…q…que..Hiciste..No me agás daño -desmayándose-

Sal.- ¿ves lo que provocas? XD

Angélica.-lanzándole un rayo- haci está mejor

-Sal estaba en un hoyó producto del rayo, mientras sus ojos daban vueltas en plan remolinos-

Sal.- auch te aprovechas que no me puedo defender

Angélica.-con voz calmada- Dax despierta Dax

Dax.- eh fue un sueño o estoy muerto

Angélica.- eh ninguno de los dos, estas en donde te gustaría vivir

Dax.- ¿en Fantasilandia?

Angélica.-pokerface- no en equestria girls

Dax.- ¿a si enserio? Pues ¿¡WHAT!? ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

Angélica.- si en parte este es un favor o contrato

Dax.- espera es demasiada información ¿que eres?

Angélica.- Angélica es mi nombre soy serafín para términos generales soy un ángel de alto rango, y te eh traído hasta aquí para que cumplas una misión el -señalándolo- es un criminal y tiene que pagar por sus crímenes

Dax.- ¿y él es?

Angélica.- ex general de las fuerzas de Dios y antiguo amigo mio hasta que fue corrompido por Lucifer, tu misión mortal es encarcelar este ser en ti durante un largo tiempo

Dax.- ¿porque a mí?

Angélica.- él es tu son lo mismo

Dax.- ¿¡QUE!?

Angélica.- él es un demonio de rango General ahora de las fuerzas de Lucifer y Belcebú, y tu yo del plano astral, todos tienen su yo en el plan astral sea ángel, ángel caído o demonio

Dax.- ¿y el mío es demonio cierto?

Angélica.- si

Dax.- y se podría saber ¿por qué quieres encerrarlo en mí?

Angélica.- tenía otro castigo pero porque él es mi antiguo amigo no quiero que sufra, es por eso que te pido Dax que lo mantengas cautivo, como recompensa te ofrezco este mundo

Dax.- está bien acepto pero ¿por qué encerrarlo? ¿Qué hizo?

Angélica.- te relatare la historia mientras yo preparo todo

 _.-La consciencia humana un elemento importantísimo de la creación, algo que Uriel y sus Querubines cuidan con su vida bajo órdenes de Dios, fue casi robada por Sal mediante un ataque masivo. Sal traiciono a Lucifer robando la energía de varios demonios y ángeles, fue tanto el poder absorbido que era prácticamente invencible ante las defensas. Los Querubines fueron fácilmente derrotados por Sal casi logro salirse con la suya, pero intervine yo con mi belleza logre detenerlo unos segundo vitales para los Querubines. Luego de la batalla se me pidió que lo encerrara en un lugar oscuro y atormentado durante mucho tiempo-_

Angélica.- es por eso que te pido por favor que lo tengas encerrado en ti

Dax.- ya te dije que lo hare, cuando lo aras

Angélica.- ya lo hice muchas gracias, cuídate de él es un poco pervertido además no sigue las reglas así que ojo con el

Dax.- ¿y yo que hago?

Angélica.- no te preocupes ya lo tengo planeado -empezando a brillar- me tengo que ir adiós y suerte -desapareciendo-

 **Dax.- esto se pone raro oye -llamando al autor-**

 **Autor.- COÑO ES DAX -ocultándose-**

 **Dax.- sal de ahí dime qué carajo pasa -hablando al cielo-**

 **Autor.- ok me descubriste -saliendo y sacando una lata de coca cola de una minicoler- hola amigo**

 **Dax.- ¿HOLA AMIGO? -mirando enojado al cielo-**

 **Autor.- hola amigo**

 **Dax.- QUE CARAJOS TE PASA ME HACES TENER EL PEOR DIA DE MI VIDA**

 **Autor.- ¿Así? ¿Y qué tal?**

 **Dax.- oh de hecho fue relajante en especial AY FUE HORRIBLE, Sabes lo que se siente recibir esto de golpe te vuelca la cabeza**

 **Autor.- hey, hey recuerda que soy tu,**

 **Dax.- entonces si tú eres yo y yo soy tu AHHHHHH**

 **Autor.- AHHHHHH**

 **-WHAT THE FUCK BOOOOM, EXPLOSION DE FONDO-**

 **Autor.-saliendo de la explosión- ya déjate de payasadas -mirando su reloj- OMG tengo una cita con una pegasister chao diviértete**

 **Dax.- oye y yo que hago aquí**

 **Autor.- bueno talves -mirando a los lados- ADIOS -desapareciendo-**

 **Dax.- hijo de (cuak)**

 **?.-apareciendo -Censurador man, jodiendote la vida desde el año el uno :3**

Dax.- bueno no puede ser tan….WTF ¿POR QUE CHINGADOS? SOY UN NIÑO TODO ME PESA MAS, ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? ¡ESTE NO ERA EL TRATOOO! Debo aprender a pensar las cosas mas

Sal.- bueno niño quieres buscar un lugar llueve -señalando el cielo- vámonos

Dax.- bueno ¡QUE COMIENZE ESTA AVENTURA!

Sal.- te sigo niño

Dax.- ¡VAMOS A LA AVENTURA! -cayendo al suelo- ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡VAMONOS!

Sal.- tarado -susurrando-

 **-La Aventura comenzó que le esperara a nuestros protagonistas, comenzara el salseo y muchas risas XD no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos-**

 **-Dax productions-**


	2. ¿Pero y esto que es?

**-¿Que pasa trolls? Primero lo primero una disculpa a quienes siguen esta historia, tenia que dejar por un momento fanfiction, en un especial que are diré las razones no los quiero aburrir y sé que quieren historia vamos -**

 **(POV) Dax**

Dax -Estoy cansado - le dije a Sal - ¿no podemos descansar? - pegunte mirándolo -

Sal -¿Qué te pasa? solo caminamos 10 kilómetros - respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Dax -Pokerface - recuerda que soy un pinche niño además esta maleta pesa mucho -respondí mirando la maleta que cargaba -

Sal -Tu no deberías quejarte yo estoy llevando lo demás - añadió un poco enojado -

Dax -Yo no soy un demonio, jajaja ¿quién derroto al gran Miguel? (nombre verdadero) una mujer sin hacer nada XD jajajaja eso es tan jajaja - hecho una risa que le llego en lo más profundo de Sal -

Sal -Ahora si pequeño demonio - dicho esto soltó las cosas y empezó a estrangularlo tipo Homero y Bart Simpson - muere, muere -

Dax -Agh agh agh - Dax empezó a buscar algo en su cuello y al parecer lo encontró, porque saco un crucifijo y se la puso en la frente de Sal -

 **-WHAT THE FUCK, BOOOOM - Explosión de fondo -**

Dax -Wow funciono :D - dije feliz -

Sal -SI ¡FUNCIONO! D: - me grito cabreado Sal - ¡AYUDAME ME QUEMO! -

Dax -Espera te ayudare - dije buscando algo en mis bolsillos - ¿pero y esto que es? -pregunte mirando un pequeño bote que contenía lo que parecía ser agua, también traía una nota que decía: Utilízalo solo en emergencias Angélica - bueno esto es una pinche emergencia - grite exaltado - no te preocupes Sal - le dije mientras le echaba el contenido en su cabeza -

 **-WHAT THE FUCK BOOOOOOOOM - Mega explosión de fondo -**

Sal -¡ESO ES AGUA BENDITA IDIOTA! - grito Sal todo enojado -

Dax -Creo que tengo una botella de agua en mi maleta espera - le hable en un tono tranquilo XD - toma - alcanzando la botella -

Sal -Echándose el agua encima - Aaah que refrescante - mirando a Dax - ¡MALDITA RATA DEL INFIERNO VEN AQUÍ! -

Dax -Nica yo me voy - corriendo - jajaja jamás me atraparas

¿? -¡AGANSE A UN LADO HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA! - grito una voz misteriosa -

Dax -¡WTF! – grite a los 7 vientos -

-La escena muestra a Dax corriendo, de repente otro niño cae del cielo dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia Dax, y entonces ocurrió ¡BOOM HEADSHOT! -

¿? -Ay mi cabecita - hablo una voz desconocida mientras se paraba - Oye Angélica ¿no dijiste que aquí estaba ese tarado? - dijo esto medio riéndose el niño mientras observaba a su alrededor -

¿?-No manches lo madreaste completito Advent - dijo otra voz desconocida pero este era mayor - mira atrás tuyo -

-Allí estaba nuestro protagonista desmayado y con una sonrisa boba en el suelo -

Advent -Uy perdón - hablo el niño ahora conocido como Advent - oye Dax, Dax me escuchas - dándole palmadas en la cara - uy que buen madrazo que le di

Sal -Yo me encargo - dijo Sal acercándose, apunto su dedo a Dax y de el salió un pequeño trueno hacia Dax, el cual se empezó a retorcer -

Dax -retorciéndose - ya basta déjame Sal - levantándose - y tu ¿quién eres? - pregunte mirando al niño que traía unos lentes -

Sal -Me ofendes al no acordarte de mí, parece que necesitas ayuda Dark o más bien dicho Dax ¿qué ay panita? -

Dax -What the fuck ¿Jimmy? - pregunte impactado -

Advent -Te agradecería que me llames Advent de ahora en adelante, ya sabes estamos en Equestria Girls así que estoy en lo correcto - limpiando sus lentes -

Angélica -Hola - dijo Angélica apareciendo de la nada - veo que ya llegaste Baraquiel ¿cómo te encuentras Jimmy? - mirando a Advent -

Advent -Ahora me llamo Advent y bueno luego de un terrible dolor de cabeza, confusión y estado de alerta en todo mi cuerpo bien, es grandioso que estemos aquí no lo crees - pregunto mirando a Dax, el cual estaba con su pelo largo revoloteado y algo chamuscado y mojado a la vez - bueno talves a ti no te fue bien -

Dax -Levantándose - Angélica ¿que hace Advent aquí? - interrogue a la bella ángel que tenía enfrente -

Advent -Bueno luego de considerar algo más que solo darte a tu contraparte Demonio, pensé en que estarías solo en un lugar que posiblemente desconoces - dijo cruzando sus brazos -

Dax -Yo si conozco este lugar -

Sal -No sabes ni donde mierda estas parado - dijo un tanto molesto -

Dax -Bravo pon leña al fuego no ¿Jo puta?

Angélica -Tranquilo Dax, no conoces muy bien este lugar ustedes, y busque el más indicado de tus amigos créeme - dijo con un guiño -

Advent -Oye Dax te presento a…. -

Sal - Baraquiel ja me lo suponía, nuestros contrapartes se debían conocer -

Baraquiel -Lo mismo digo Miguel

Advent -¿Baraquiel lo conocías? - mirándolo -

Baraquiel -Ex Capitán de las fuerzas de los ejércitos celestiales y líder del escuadrón de los 7 arcángeles, fue un buen amigo pero decidió seguir a su amigo Luzbel o debo decir Lucifer y él se convirtió en su sirviente -

Sal -Yo no soy sirviente de nadie - dijo molesto -

-Angélica quiso romper la tensión, pero también tenía que hablar algo con Baraquiel en privado así que se lo pidió amablemente -

Angélica -Baraquiel quiero hablar contigo en privado

Advent -¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto un tanto preocupado -

Angélica -No Jimmy solo quiero darle las instrucciones sobre qué hacer y no hacer - mintió pero nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Baraquiel y Miguel -

-Angélica y Baraquiel se alejaron un poco del grupo para hablar -

Angélica - Baraquiel tu sabes las reglas nada de manifestarse a mortales a excepción de necesidad, enséñale a Advent lo básico no lo explotes recuerda que solo son humanos, y lo primordial si tienes problemas con Miguel no dudes en llamarnos yo y los arcángeles estaremos con ustedes en un instante, entendido -

Baraquiel -Entendido ¿crees que Miguel vuelva a su estado de locura? -

Angélica -Es muy probablemente pero tengo fe en el creador para que no suceda, pero si vuelve a ese estado este mundo puede estar en peligro - dijo un poco preocupada, recuerda que lo hacemos porque él es nuestro amigo -

Baraquiel -Hare lo posible para que no suceda, volvamos estos chicos tienen que encontrar un lugar seco - mientras decía esto señalo el cielo el cual llovía -

-La escena para nuestro protagonistas es muy desalentadora, la lluvia y la tormenta no paraba y no tenia futuro de parar -

-Angélica y Baraquiel volvieron al grupo y los encontraron conversando bajo un árbol al lado de la carretera -

Advent -O volvieron, ya me congelaba - escalofrió -

Dax -Yo igual -

Angélica -No se preocupen ya arregle todo con Baraquiel, tengo que irme no puedo descuidar mis deberes de Serafín, Adiós - tras decir esto desapareció en una luz que duro varios segundos -

Sal -Bueno tenemos que movernos, rápido - dijo mientras recogía las cosas de Dax -

-Así los 4 empezaron a caminar en medio de la tormenta, durante horas -

Dax -cayendo al suelo - no puedo más estoy muy cansado - dije mientras estaba tirado boca abajo -

Advent -Yo igual ¿no podemos dormir? tengo mucho sueño - alzando a Dax -

Baraquiel -Está bien pero donde vamos - pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados -

Sal - síganme - dicho esto se metió en una arboleda -

-Siguieron a Sal durante un tiempo incluso saltaron una cerca que obviamente era de no entrar, pronto encontró una pequeña cueva, en el cual Dax y Advent caben ya que eran niños y el Ángel y el Demonio simplemente entraron al alma de sus yo mortales a descansar, y las cosas de Dax las guardaron dentro de la cueva -

Dax -Buenas noches Miguel, o lo siento Sal - dije apenas duras por el cansancio -

Sal -Está bien niño tu si puedes llamarme Miguel, buenas noches -

 **-Horas después -**

 **POV Advent**

-La escena es un bello sol que ilumina una arboleda, la tormenta dejo un roció y aire fresco en el aire -

Advent -Bostezo - Ay mi espalda, ¿EHHH? ¿No era un sueño por ver demasiado anime? - pregunte al aire al ver la arboleda caricaturesca y también al ver mis manos - Wow -exclame sorprendido al ver mi cuerpo, parecía un poco sacado de un anime, mm nose si con el cabello blanco y cuerpo azul me veo más anciano, raro -

 _Baraquiel -¿Que es raro Advent? -_

Advent -¿Ahhh quien hablo? -

 _Baraquiel -Yo amigo mío Baraquiel ¿no te acuerdas? -_

Advent -Oh si ya me acuerdo el terrible dolor de cabeza que me causo esto, oye ¿los Ángeles tienen Hambre?

 _Baraquiel -Si pero no como ustedes, nuestro alimento es el mana, cuando alabamos al creador más engordamos los ángeles -_

Advent -Vaya que forma de no pagar la comida, pues las personas como yo necesitamos un desayuno y ayer ni cene, porque de repente soy secuestrado en medio de mi habitación y quiero algo de comer - empieza a caminar fuera de la cueva -

 _Baraquiel -¿Es por eso que los humanos son temidos por los animales de la tierra? -_

Advent -Eh no lo sé, no soy un ángel ni siquiera sabíamos si su existencia era real o no -

 _Baraquiel -Bueno dejemos eso a un lado detecto que tus niveles de energía descienden, te aconsejaría comer algo a eso que los humanos llaman alimento -_

Advent -Ya deja de hablar haci que me volverás loco, mira - señalando un árbol a lo lejos - es un árbol de manzanas - exclame con estrellitas en los ojos - vamos -

-Advent se dirigía al árbol de manzanas, la escena cambia a un Advent hambriento corriendo hacia el árbol -

Advent -Manzanas si -

 _Baraquiel -No creo que se buena idea -_

-Pero Advent no le hizo caso, casi al momento de tocar el manzano no observo una cuerda, el cual al pisarla una soga atrapo la pierna de Advent y lo alzo atrapándolo en una trampa -

Advent -AHHH FUCK, ¿QUE PASO? -

 _Baraquiel -Querido amigo caíste en una trampa tan vieja como la humanidad misma -_

Advent -¿Ay algo más humillante? -

-En ese momento un ave producto de la sacudida del árbol, defeco un poco y cayó justo en los lentes de Advent -

 _Baraquiel -eh Advent tienes un poco de porquería en los lentes -_

-En ese momento Advent puso una cara de no me digas, no me digas -

Advent -Que asco, agh tengo que salir de aquí -

¿? -Ven hermano estoy segura de que escuche un grito -

Advent -¿Qué? - Dije girándome con la ayuda de mis manos, al no encontrar nada trate inútilmente de zafarme de la cuerda, pues llevar colgado de cabeza me estaba empezando a afectar - ay como se quita esto -

¿? -¿Oíste eso? Creo que la trampa pico a alguien - hablo una voz con un curioso acento sureño que me parecía demasiado familiar -

Advent -Mmm no chingues esta vez si lo escuche -

-Alguien con un sombrero que no dejaba observar su cara cortó la cuerda, enseguida un niño más grande incluso que Dax salió de los matorrales -

Advent -Ay mi cabecita - exclame sobando mi cabeza producto del golpe – por fin Dax creía que no te levantarías…..eh tu n..o. ….eres…Dax..eres -

¿? -Aja tu que estás haciendo aquí, ¿estas robando manzanas? - pregunto la vos que era de una niña que tenía acento sureño -

 _Advent -O MY GOD, O MY GOD ES APPLEJACK, CREO QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR - pensé para mí mismo - Tengo que aprovecharlo -_

Applejack - Big mac trae el lazo -

Advent -la ternura con la que te miro, fue porque tú te la has ganado, cual manzana que a caído de uno de los árboles del paraíso, llena de dulzura y una belleza artística, sentir la sensación de que soy parte de tu vida, aunque solo sea un simple segundo, es algo que no cambiaría ni por todo lo que el mundo me ofrezca, porque con conocerte, me siento más afortunado que un granjero que encuentra oro en el riachuelo cerca de su sembrado, puede que mis palabras no tengan sentido, pero por favor acepta esta muestra de respeto y admiración - le dije con los ojos cerrados y arrodillándome -

 **-Expectativa -**

-El brillante sol irradiaba una hermosa arboleda de manzanas y en medio se encontraba Advent, Advent con astucia y agilidad se arrodillaba a besar la mano de una Applejack sonrojada, mientras le recitaba el poema ya dado -

 **\- Realidad –**

-Si había un sol brillante y los árboles, Advent se dirigía a Applejack pero se cayó al suelo por una piedra, al levantarse y arrodillarse frente a Applejack por accidente piso el fango el cual mancho a ambos mientras una rana saltaba al lado de Advent -

Advent -O bella dama si tuviera el…. -

 **-BOOM IN THE FUCKING FACE-**

 _Baraquiel -Ow eso debió doler -_

Applejack -Hermano súbelo a la carretilla -

Bigmac -Eyup -

Advent -ZZZZZZZZ - noqueado completamente -

 **-Mientras tanto con Dax-**

 **POV Dax**

Dax -Bostezo - ¿pero qué chingados no era un sueño por tomar tres botellas de Doble v? -

 _Miguel -Veo que despertaste niño -_

Dax -No soy un niño te recuerdo que tengo 18 años bueno 17 pero faltaban 2 meses para los 18 -

 _Miguel -Que extraño color de piel, no sabía que los humanos habrían cambiado tanto -_

-Ahora gracias a la luz del día y de la tranquilidad pude detenerme a ver cómo era, tenía el pelo café casi marron y la piel era café claro, bueno me gustaba así, para no llamar la atención -

Dax -No te explico luego esto, ¿Dónde está Advent?- pregunte mirando a los lados -

 _Miguel -No lo sé tratare de encontrar a Baraquiel - silencio - ya lo encontré está a medio kilómetro de aquí, hacia el norte -_

Dax -Creo que iré a buscarlo donde se habrá metido, pero antes algo de comer, creo que tengo una barra de chocolate en mi Sudadera -

 _Miguel -Chocolate ¿qué carajos es eso? -_

Dax -Es un manjar totalmente exquisito, bueno ahora si a buscar a Advent, conociéndolo seguro está investigando -

-Pero Advent yacía en una carretilla totalmente noqueado, siendo llevado por dos niños Applejack y Bigmac -


	3. Heroé por Accidente

**-¿Qué pasa trolls? Nueva actualización, OMG debe ser el fin del mundo XD, bueno quería informarles que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas gracias por esperar al brony más estúpido, muy bien sé que quiere fic sin más preámbulo fic-**

 **POV Dax**

-Me encontraba caminando por lo que parecía ser una arboleda de manzanas, mi guía era Miguel buscando a Advent y Baraquiel, al parecer se encontraba en movimiento ya que no dábamos con su paradero nunca –

Dax – ¿Oye y que pasa con mis cosas? – pregunte, obviamente estaba preocupado por mis maletas – ¿quién las cuida?

 _Miguel –No ay problema – concentrándose –_

-Ante mi apareció lo que parecía ser un guardador de alguna joya, era bastante pequeño y entraba perfectamente en mi pantalón –

Dax -¿Qué es esto? – pregunte con cierta curiosidad -

 _Miguel –Son tus cosas las puse allí -_

Dax –Ah bueno – procesando – ¡ESPERA ¿QUE?! Mis cosas ¿las guardaste en una caja tan pequeña? Mis consolas mi laptop que ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HICISTE!? -

 _Miguel –Oye tranquilízate, las cosas no están aplastadas como tu crees, es algo que hacemos con nuestro mana básicamente un tip, lo guardas todo en una caja que lo puedes llevar en tu bolsillo_

Dax –Casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco, volviendo al tema ¿donde se encuentra Advent?

 _Miguel –Mmm a 100 metros al norte de donde estas parado, creo que se detuvo_

Dax-¿Qué hace por aquí?

 _Miguel –No tengo la menor idea_

 **-Mientras tanto con Advent-**

-Advent fue bajado de la carretilla, llevado hasta la puerta de un granero de una granja y atado a un poste-

Applejack –allí te quedas, Bigmac trae a la abuela Smith, ella sabrá que hacer con este chico -

Bigmac –Eeyup – dijo caminando hacia la casa –

Applejack –Uff tanto caminar me dio sed – se quejó la niña y se adentró a la casa por un poco de agua –

 **-Volviendo con Dax-**

Dax –Por fin esper… ¿Advent? ¿Quién te ato? Amigo mío despierta – sacudiéndolo – despierta coño -

 _Miguel –Espera, hable con Baraquiel me dijo que Advent fue golpeado en la cara por una tal Applejack -_

Dax –Ay no chingues, no puede ser estamos en la casa de Applejack, esto es lo que quería evitar que pasara, no debemos involucrarnos con las chicas, déjame ayudarte Advent – dije mientras desataba a Advent del poste –

-Dax no se fijó que Applejack salía de la casa en dirección a ellos-

Applejack –Aja otro ladrón que ayuda a su amigo, eso es bueno de tu parte pero son ladrones y tienen que pagar – corriendo hacia Dax –

Dax –Fuck – si me agarra posiblemente sea yo el que este en el poste – YOLO – grite mientras empezaba a correr por toda la granja –

-La escena muestra a Dax siendo perseguido por una Applejack que tenía un lazo y trataba de atraparlo, Dax corría y corría gracias al creador que se mantenía en forma, sino ya me hubiera palmado. Llego un punto en que los dos ya se encontraban cansados-

Applejack –Jadeando- Wao nadie me había hecho cansar antes, pero esta es nuestra granja – lanzando el lazo –

-Dax corría con sus últimas fuerzas hacia Advent, él estaba a punto de llegar, de la nada salió una cuerda que atrapo a Dax por el cuello, mientras el cazado se agarraba con sus manos el cuello y sacaba la lengua mientras caía al suelo-

Dax –No respiro, sácame la cuerda -

Applejack –No ladrón de manzanas –

¿? -¡APPLEJACK! ¡NIÑA SACA ESA CUERDA DEL CUELLO DE ESE POBRE CHICO AHORA! –grito una voz desconocida –

Applejack –Pero abuela Smith – refunfuño Applejack

Abuela Smith –Nada de peros niña – reprendió la abuela Smith –

Dax –respirando agitadamente – por el creador casi me ahogo – me levante y mire a mi alrededor algo que me dejo sin habla –

Abuela Smith –Estas bien, discúlpala es que quiere mucho esta granja – dijo mientras miraba a Applejack –

-No podía estimular palabra alguna tenia a Applejack a la abuela Smith y Big Mac, justo lo que temía que pasara –

Dax –L..o si..ento es nuestra culpa no debimos meternos en su granja, no soy un ladrón tampoco mi amigo solo somos viajeros – respondí con algo de miedo en la voz –

Abuela Smith –Desamarren a ese chico y póngalo en el sofá de la casa, vamos les hare limonada –

-Desamarre a Advent, pero mientras hacia esto Applejack me miraba con una ceja levantada el extraño ropaje que tenía, cabe destacar que unos jeans con zapatos cafés y una playera celeste no estaba en su moda, es mas en ninguna moda de su mundo ya que eran marcas que desconocía, levante a Advent y lo deposite en la sala en un sillón, observe que tenía una pequeña herida en su ojo derecho –

Dax –Ay Advent ¿no resistes interactuar con tu waifu no? – hable para mí mismo casi en susurro, mientras me retiraba –

Abuela Smith –Y ¿no son muy pequeños para ser viajeros? – pregunto dudosa -

Dax –Bueno en realidad solo íbamos a la ciudad para tomar un auto bus y luego irnos –

Abuela Smith –¿Cómo te llamas? –

Dax –¿Eh? Bueno – pensando – _no puedo decirle mi nombre real sería algo raro, bueno a aprovechar Proyecto X –_ Me llamo Dax, Dax Flame –

Abuela Smith –¿Y tu amigo? –

Dax –Oh él se llama Advent Light Travel, entramos en su granja para refugiarnos de la tormenta de anoche –

Abuela Smith –Entonces si se refugiaron desde anoche deben estar sucios, ve arriba a ducharte –

Dax –Pero señora es demasiada hospitalidad no puedo aceptarlo –

Abuela Smith –No te preocupes Dax no queremos nada a cambio, considéralo una la hospitalidad de la familia Apple –

 _Miguel –Acepta niño además de la ducha tengo que hablar de algo contigo –_

Dax –Está bien gracias por aceptarme en su casa –

Abuela Smith –No ay de que –

-Me levante de mi silla y subí hasta el 2 piso, entre en la ducha mientras lo hacía conversaba con Miguel –

 _Miguel –Niño Advent está herido de la pierna derecha, al parecer la cuerda lo lesiono ¿Qué hacemos? -_

 _Dax –No lose pensare en algo todo esto me va a causar traumatismo Encefocraneal -_

-Saque algo de ropa de esa caja satánica no se ocurría otro nombre xD, me puse una camiseta naranja de logo: Fuck The System unas bermudas cafés y zapatos café, tal vez nunca hayan visto este estilo de ropa pero Yolo, Salí del baño -

-¡AY MI PIERNA! – grito Advent –

Dax –¿Y ahora qué hago? –

Abuela Smith –Deberías ir a la farmacia creo que tienen unas vendas – me recomendó la abuela Smith – ve por ellas yo preparare algo para aliviar el dolor –

Dax –Está bien supongo – dije nervioso, obviamente no sabía dónde estaba la maldita farmacia –

-Me encamine hacia afuera, tratando de ubicarme, pero obviamente google maps no me serviría de mucho XD, ya ponte serio en realidad no sabía dónde estaba parado –

-¿Eres nuevo aquí no es así? – me hablo alguien a mi lado –

Dax –Bueno este, si en realidad si

Applejack –En ese caso te voy a dar las indicaciones, sigue recto unos 5 minutos entonces cuando veas una barda quiere decir que saliste de la granja, luego doblas a la izquierda y luego a la derecha sigue recto hasta llegar a una avenida empinada tienes que ir hasta arriba, creo que te costara –

Dax –En realidad no, no me caí 50 mil veces practicando parkour en vano –

Applejack -¿Qué es ese tal parkour? – pregunto dudosa –

Dax –Tal vez te explique luego tengo que llegar a la farmacia – dicho esto empeze a correr a la farmacia –

-Applejack lo vio correr y desaparecer de su vista –

Applejack –Que chico tan raro –

-Luego de correr 2 minutos por fin Salí de la granja, la ciudad no era tan diferente a como me lo suponía era casi igual coches, personas semáforos y arboles nada diferente pero eso si tenía su toque caricaturesco, además no veía auriculares ni Smartphones ni cualquier otra cosa que se encontraría en la tierra en su actualidad, talves sería la diferencia de años, puede ser que tampoco existan las redes sociales ni de entretenimiento, en fin a dar con la maldita farmacia –

 _Miguel –Wow nunca había visto esta época humana si se puede llamar así, ¿en dónde estamos? -_

 _Dax –Esto se llama ciudad boludo y también deja de hablar en mi cabeza me desconcentra debo encontrar la farmacia -_

 _Miguel –Oye mira a esa mujer que rica –_

-Mire que se había materializado en frente mío –

Dax –Subnormal no salgas wey – Observe que todos me miraban con una What the fuck face –

¿? –¿Te encuentras bien? ¿ya tomaste tus medicinas? -

Dax –Eh disculpe me confundí, adiós – respondí mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo –

 _Dax –¿En qué coño piensa? casi haces que nos descubran – le hable dentro de mi cabeza, es raro es como si un pensamiento tuviera vida propia y empezara a conversar fluidamente –_

 _Miguel –Oye en primera esa chica estaba sexy y en segunda solo tu puedes verme a menos que se lo permitas a otros mortales –_

 _Dax –Sabes que me hiciste quedar como un idiota –_

 _Miguel –No lo sé tampoco me importa, ya vamos por sus vendas –_

-Suspire y empeze a tomar rumbo hacia la farmacia, en el camino observe a esta pintoresca ciudad, gire las veces que me dijo Applejack y llegue a la zona empinada la bastante empinada si tuviera mi Slate podría bajar por esta calle ya que era tranquila era una zona residencial además hasta arriba tenían todo lo necesario, camine en la zona pero me encontré con algo muy particular, un señor empujaba su auto al mismo tiempo que intentaba manejarlo, era muy difícil y peor en una zona empinada además de peligroso, el señor refunfuñaba a la ves de que se sacaba un teléfono celular antiguo para mi conocimiento talves por lo atrasados que estaban pero para ellos era como el jodido IPhone 7, me disponía a seguir con mi camino, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con un mecánico que pedía a gritos que no podía encender su coche, y lo peor es que oí que no podía llevar a su bebe al pediatra era algo para enojarse, decidí ser buena persona –

 _Miguel –¿Espera Dax no tenías que involucrarte con las personas de esta ciudad? Recuerdo anoche en tus pensamientos jamás involucrarte con alguien –_

 _Dax –solo le voy a arreglar el coche nada mas – dije haciéndolo a un lado –_

Dax –Disculpa lo podría ayudar, tengo experiencia con los autos –

-El señor me miro sorprendido como al decir, ¿me quiere enseñar un niño? a modo de broma el señor abrió el capot del auto, no era tan diferente al parecer, note que tenía un cable suelto y eso golpeaba con la correa de distribución allí estaba el problema –

Dax –Mire el cable se rompió de este lado, eso choco contra la correa de distribución, a ver déjeme arreglarlo – metí la manos dentro del motor puse el cable donde debía y acomode la correa – ahora si arranque –

-El auto encendió me retire y el coche salió del garaje, el señor me agradeció mucho me disponía a retirarme pero de una señora salía de la casa, el hombre le explico a la señora que había arreglado su coche, de nuevo les dije que no era nada, el señor aparca el carro pero había un bache cerca del garaje, quise ir a informarles pero del garaje salió ella…-

-Papa, mama Sweetie belle tiene hambre – hablo una voz de una niña refinada -

-Rarity de no más de 10 años traía en una carrito a Sweetie belle que según calcule no más de 2 años, Rarity no vio el bache y ocurrió lo que más temía….Rarity cayó al suelo mientras el carrito se movía lentamente hacia la calle empinada, el carrito empezó a caer, oí el grito desgarrador de la Rarity y su madre, pero para entonces fue mi voluntad lo que me hizo correr lo más rápido que podía, podía ver el carrito al frente mío pero por más que me esforzaba no lograba ir más rápido –

 _Dax -¡MIGUEL! – Grite no tenía tiempo –¡RAPIDO NECESITO IR MAS RAPIDO!_

 _Miguel –lo siento Dax no puedo darte mana, eres todavía muy pequeño no aguantaras –_

 _Dax -¡MALDICION MIGUEL ES UNA BEBE! –_

 _Miguel –Perdóname Angélica, está bien –_

-En todo mi cuerpo sentí un cosquilleo, mis jadeos se detuvieron, el cansancio se esfumo y sentí como si me hubiera tomado 5 energizantes en uno, empeze a correr más rápido ya podía rozar el mango, mire por un segundo al frente una cerca pequeña supe que el carrito chocaría y Sweetie belle saldría volando por los aires, el carrito choco Sweetie belle salió volando, salte y la tome en pleno vuelo aterrice de espalda, podía sentir mi cuerpo derrapar por el concreto mientras sostenía a Sweetie belle arriba, la puse en mi pecho y de repente choque con algo duro y sólido, el dolor comenzó gire mi cabeza para ver un poste de luz, podía sentir algo que se escurría de mi cabeza el líquido era caliente inmediatamente me di cuenta que era sangre –

-Traigan ayuda – pude escuchar de los padres de Sweetie belle –

Dax – Suspiro – b… a..lmenos.. Estas bien – dije con gran dificultad a Sweetie belle que estaba riendo –

-Me desmaye no sé cuándo ni cómo la verdad es como quedarse dormido viendo una película, no sabes lo que paso –

 **-Horas después-**

-Lo primero que sentí al levantarme fue un dolor al costado de mi cabeza, era de noche todo estaba a oscuras pude ver a la familia de Rarity durmiendo en las sillas de espera, pero no veía a Rarity por ningún lado, me levante con cuidado, pero alguien estaba a mi lado –

Dax –Fuck – susurrando - ¿Rarity? Dios como pude ser tan tonto perdóname casi hago que pierdas a tu hermana, lo siento – esto último lo dije derramando una lagrima –

-¿Qué hice? Rompí mi regla primordial, no debo interferir con nadie de esta ciudad por más que se me parta el corazón por no poder verlas a ellas, tengo que salir de aquí, me encamine a la puerta y la vi a ella Sweetie belle al verme comenzó a reír y mover sus pies de una manera frenética, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente a modo de despedida, pero al momento de caminar algo me detuvo el paso….-

Rarity –¿Por qué te vas? – pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos -

Dax –Disculpa me tengo que ir – respondí algo apurado mientras la esquivaba –

Rarity –No te iras de aquí, ¿sabes lo que hiciste? – Pregunto a punto de llorar –

Dax –….no..- respondí algo dolido, - me sentía peor que una basura por poner en peligro a su hermanita al haber cambiado el futuro –

-Pero no me esperaba eso me dio un abrazo, la suave fricción de ella hizo que mis sentidos del tacto se activaran, el olor a vainilla inundo mi nariz y la calidez de su cuerpo era tan agradable que superaba muchas sabanas o mantas con las que me haya arropado –

Rarity –Salvaste a mi hermanita, eso es algo que te agradezco de corazón – me agradeció en lágrimas – si tu no la habrías salvado posiblemente ella estaría herida o incluso peor, "gracias" muchas gracias – agradeció nuevamente mirando mis ojos –

-Sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron solo podía balbucir palabras que no tenían sentido, ella extrajo de su saco una cadena que tenía una pequeña gema del tamaño de un chícharo, la gema brillaba un poco –

Rarity –Esa gema es la primera que tuve consérvala –

Dax -….está bien….-

Rarity –Por cierto nose tú nombre todavía –

Dax –Es Dax, Dax Flame –

Rarity –Un gusto soy Rarity –

-La conversaciones interrumpió, Sweetie belle empezaba a gemir mientras me miraba, obviamente no quería que me vaya –

Dax –Shhh no llores pequeña este no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto, Sweetie belle comenzaba a elevar sus manos y me di cuenta que miraba mi collar que tenía un búho hecho de hueso que me había regalado mi abuela cuando era un infante de 6 años –

Dax –¿La quieres? – Pregunte mientras sostenía el collar – al ver su ternura saque mi collar y se la di – toma –

Rarity –Es preciosa ¿no? –

Dax –Realmente lo es, pero también es su hermana mayor – esto lo dije a broma –

Rarity – sonrojada – gracias, ¿a dónde vas? – me pregunto mientras me miraba alejarme de Sweetie belle –

Dax –A lo que mejor se hacer, desaparecer te agradecería que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, solo di que le deje ese collar y corrí a la salida –

Rarity –Está bien, pero porque….-

-Rarity no termino sus palabras ya que vio como Dax corría a la salida, pero en un momento se detuvo regreso donde Rarity y cuando se acercó mucho a ella aún más cerca de lo que imaginaban y sentían sus alientos…y..-

Dax –Lo siento las necesito – hable mientras recogía unas vendas del carrito cerca de ella – ahora si Adiós –

-Me aleje lo más rápido posible del hospital, al salir del lugar observe que era de noche además había una tormenta, empeze a correr con dirección a la granja no me detuve por nada del mundo –

 _Miguel –Niño ¿que fue eso? –_

 _Dax –¿Qué cosa Miguel? –_

 _Miguel –Lo que hiciste, ¿porque la ayudaste? –_

 _Dax –Ay cosas que ni yo mismo se, algo en mi lo hizo, no puedo explicarlo más –_

 _Miguel –Okey yo te guio donde Advent –_

-El camino hacia la granja me pareció eterno, seguí al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Miguel, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Rarity o Sweetie belle y hacerme la misma pregunta ¿Lo que hice está mal o bien?, al final logre dar con la granja me adentre por los manzanos salte una cerca y empeze a caminar hacia la casa -

Dax – tal vez pueda explicar….AHHHG

-La espalda me empezó a mi respiración se hacía agitada a tal punto que no podía respirar, esto ya lo habría sufrido en mi casa al ir por un vaso de agua resbale de las escaleras golpeándome con el agarra manos de madera, no podía respirar ni articular una palabra –

 _Miguel –¡NO ME LO TEMIA EL EFECTO DEL MANA!_

Dax -…caí al piso arrodillándome – empezaba a recuperarme mi respiración mejoraba y el dolor calmaba – estoy bien voy a seguir

-Seguí adelante, llegaba poco a poco a la casa, conseguí llegar toque la puerta y la que me abrió fue Applejack que estaba con una manta –

Applejack -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estabas? –

Dax –Solo me perdí es todo –

Applejack –¿durante 13 horas? Son las dos de la mañana ya todos están durmiendo, como sea ven –

-Entre a la casa me llevo hasta la sala pude ver que había una almohada y una manta en dos sillones Applejack se hecho en una y yo en la otra –

Dax –¿Tú no duermes en tu habitación? – pregunte confundido –

Applejack –Tu amigo la necesita, además es una disculpa por lo que le hice – dijo algo apenada –

Dax –Entiendo, buenas noches –

Applejack –Pega los ojos compañero –

Dax – me reí bajo por el acento que tenía – tú también vaquera – dije con un acento sureño –

Applejack –jajaja – no pudo evitar reírse de mi acento novato –

-Al final los dos terminamos riendo, pero de repente –

¡CALLENSE YA MALDITA SEA, DEJEN DORMIR AL PROJIMO!

Dax –Uy se enojó el cuatro ojos –

Applejack –Jajaja –

-Esa risa fue lo último que escuche mientras me adentraba en mi sueño….-

 **-Cerca de allí-**

-Se veía a una mujer con alas encima de un árbol sonriendo –

Angélica –todavía tienes corazón Miguel, estas aprendiendo eso me gusta –

-Una estela de brillo la consumió y desapareció de la nada y la noche caia en la ciudad…..-

 **-Y hasta aquí el cap si te a gustado deja un comentario, sigue la historia si es la primera vez que vienes para no perderte ninguna actualización, yo por mi parte me despido adiós –**

 **-Coño muy pronto síganme en Facebook muy muy pronto-**


	4. Charlando con Dax Desaparicion del autor

**CHARLANDO CON Dax**

 **TEMA: MI DESAPARICION Y UNA SORPRESA**

-¿Qué pasa trolls? – Suspiro – Wao ha pasado un tiempo ¿no?, y como ven en el titulo hoy trataremos el tema de las desapariciones, coño parezco un fantasma, muchos creen y me mandan mensajes no piensen que no leo sus Mensajes privados todos preguntando si es que dejare la historia o la seguiré bueno muchas cosas, Y es que mi vida es tan What the fuck que se reirían de verme en la situación en que estoy bien comencemos –

-Todo acontece hace un tiempo un mes específicamente y pasa de que llego a mi casa no paso a mi cocina saco algo de comer y tomar lo normal no lo normal, voy a mi habitación y enciendo el ordenador y rápidamente entro a YouTube, Fanfiction, etc. Estaba charlando gratamente con unos amigos cuando de repente escucho un ruido fuerte seguido de un golpe que hizo temblar mis objetos veamos fue algo parecido a esto-

-Podemos observar a Dax en el ordenador cuando de repente un golpe de la nada lo tumba en el suelo mientras trataba de aferrarse a algo y tenía una cara de ¿qué cojones está pasando aquí? –

-Luego del estruendo baje rápidamente al primer piso y lo que veo me dejo muy tocado, y es que había un puto auto en medio de la sala, si así es un puto auto en medio de la sala, al ver esto fui a ayudar al conductor y con otros vecinos más que vinieron de curiosos logramos socorrerlo, luego entonces vino la policía y empezaron a hacer lo que se hace en este tipo de accidentes como ver que salió mal entrevistarme papeles de la casa avalúos etc., etc. Entonces después de terminar el interrogatorio recogieron los escombros y se piraron listo, llame al tipo que me vendió la casa y le dije que viniera con su aseguradora ya que según él, la aseguradora sigue la tenía a su nombre y que iban a hacer los tramites dentro de un tiempo. Resulta que no me contestaba y esto ya me estaba asustando entonces en cuanto abrieron los bancos cogí los papeles de mi casa y voy al banco, hago el trámite del inmueble pero llega un punto en que me llamaron Elías Espinoza y yo me quede en plan What the fuck me están contando, luego al ver que no contaban con la identificación y tampoco saber del tipo ese, de repente alza una especie de radio yo que sé y pide a seguridad rápido llegan dos policías y me decían que me arrodillara yo claramente me negué ya que era absurdo de que me hicieran esto, entonces uno de ellos me electrocuta con una pistola eléctrica y joder como duele, me llevaron a celdas de la policía mientras yo pedía a gritos de ¡POR QUE MIERDA ME LLEVAN! Al parecer la casa era de un Español por cierto mando un saludo a mis lectores españoles ya sé que son muchos, y resulta del que me vendió el terreno era un Hijo de puta que falsifico el contrato los terrenos las escrituras y me las vendió a mí, agarraron al tipo estafador y resulta que el Español ya había puesto una denuncia y se pensaban de que era yo, tal cual en fin le quitaron el dinero que yo le di pero no me dieron el dinero solo me dieron unos puñeteros 15 mil dólares por daños a mi persona y una indemnización, pero qué coño voy a hacer con esto si yo pague por la casa 120.000 dólares, y luego pasa de que la plata legalmente le pertenecía al español ya no podía hacer nada el terreno era suyo y era como si él fuera el estafado, llego a ni siquiera ya era mi casa y veo a los policías desalojando mis cosas y al español dentro de ella. Yo a esta altura no sabía que hacer donde coño voy eh perdido todo mi esfuerzo y no sabía qué coño hacer. Ya era de noche y mis cosas estaban en un camión de mudanzas que yo rente y estaba sentado en la entrada de mi ex casa, cuando de repente de atrás sale el tío ese y me empieza a hablar –

-¿Dia difícil no tío?

-Sí y ahora yo que hago –

-Oye macho vamos adentro porque aquí hace un frio de cojones –

-¿Me estas invitando? –

-Vamos tío –

-Entre y vi que ya sus muebles ya estaban adentro y habían acomodado un poco las cosas, su esposa y sus hijos me invitaron a comer una paella no sabía ni qué coño era eso pero ahora sé que es una comida Valenciana, les explique de todo lo que me había pasado. Es cuando Elías me empieza a hablar –

-Oye tío sabes yo no conozco mucho este país pero lo que te a pasado me ha pasado a mí en Valencia y por eso busque un sitio más tranquilo para vivir y déjame decirte que se siente horrible así que te devolveré tu dinero

-Yo sé que trabajaste y no es justo de que yo me quede con esto-

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-Así es-

-Gracias muchas gracias-

-En fin ese dia conocí la hospitalidad Valenciana me despedí de su familia y quede con él para realizar el trámite a mi cuenta, ahora hace 2 días más o menos me mude a un departamento en el centro en un edificio a mí no me gustan pero no había otra cosa, ahora es todo lo que me paso y ojo Advent si lees esto de acuerdas de ese dia que te dije que un coche choco contra mi casa pues de eso hasta hace unos días fue What the fuck. Espero con eso ahora pueda tener una excusa de por qué no eh subido nada, un saludo para ti lector y Para los españoles que leen esto sois los mejores : )

-Quiero hacerles saber de qué subiré ahora los caps con más frecuencia y saludos a los Valencianos :3-

-Si quiere charlar conmigo algún dia el próximo cap normal que hare dejare mi Whattsapp ahora si venga a trolear -


	5. ¡DAX SUBE CAP PUTO RARO! charlando 2

¡DAX SUBE CAP PUTO RARO!

-Hola como están queridos lectores Sé que les debo algún tipo de explicación ¿no? Por esta ausencia de actualización en la historia, 2 semanas casi nada así que bueno allá va mi razón principal, Voy a tener un hijo…..No que es broma vamos empezar por el principio, esta es una historia de humor con lo cual yo estoy en la obligación de hacer reír o intentar sacar una sonrisa al lector con cada capítulo, pero que pasa si ay una época de mi vida unas pocas semanas en la que a mí no me apetece reírme, si a mí no me apetece reírme como voy a ser capaz de hacer reír a tres mil o dos mil por cada cap, y ojo no siempre que uno pierde las ganas de reír es porque le haya pasado algo malo algo terrible no no no a veces uno pierde esa risa que tiene no? Lo cual a mí me ha pasado a sí que dije a ver vamos a esperar algunas semanitas para ver si yo recupero un poquito la conciencia y así volvemos porque a ver sinceramente para subir cualquier mierda prefiero esperarme y subir algo que yo sepa que se van a reir, asi que nada aquí estamos de vuelta, hoy tenía pensado subir algo completamente diferente a lo que van a ver obviamente el cap nuevo ¿no? Es mas ya tenía 3 cuartos de Fic solo faltaba corregir algo y ya estaba listo, pero esta mañana me ha pasado una cosa que dije dios esto tengo que publicarlo tiene que saberlo la gente y bueno aquí va.

Dax –Resulta que esta mañana como cualquier ser humano fui a mi cocina a prepararme un café con leche y unos muffins esto no es de mucha importancia pero coño allí los muffins con leche dios que delicia, rápidamente me di cuenta de que no tenía nada en las alacenas ni en el refrigerador, bueno se me habían acabado los alimentos, bien entonces tenía que ir al súper o aquí me muero de hambre, me fui en coche y compre lo que necesitaba un poquito de esto de aquello y listo, llegue a mi casa deje el auto en el garaje y me dispuse a meter lo comprado a mi casa (N/A Si ya tengo casa y estoy preparando una página en Facebook para que pueda compartir mi vida tan WTF) ya después de meter las compras fui a revisar el buzón, facturas del agua, electricidad lo normal ¿no? Lo normal, pero note que al lado de mi buzón había una cajita pequeña del tamaño de una caja de un móvil, esto me viene cada mes porque estoy suscrito a un programa de mi ciudad que trata de una empresa distribuidora de perfumes, cosméticos etc., y como cada mes recibo una muestra de perfume equivalente a la mitad de una botella de colonia, hasta aquí todo bien pero al alzarla note que no era muy pesada era liviana no tenía nada y además estaba medio abierta, entre a mi casa abrí la cajita y no había nada estaba vacía a excepción de un papel doblado, oye tampoco pasa nada algunas veces me ha pasado que la empresa se ha quedado sin elementos para distribuir y mandan una nota de disculpa y ese mes no se cobraría nada, pero esta carta no era de la empresa se supone que es una carta para mí, alguien ha metido esta mierda a mi buzón y déjenme decirles que es lo más raro que he leído hasta ahora, vamos a ir leyéndola ¿sí?.

 **Todos los errores ortográficos fueron sacados de la carta**

 **Carta para Dax no leer si tu no eres dax**

Dax -…..¿?...bueno bueno ustedes como no son Dax tienen que taparse los ojos porque no pueden leer porque lo ha dicho la pendeja la cual ha escrito esta puta mierda de carta.

 **TEXTO DE EJEMPLO**

Dax –jijijijjaja esto es que básicamente la que ha escrito esto estaba usando una planilla y donde pone texto de ejemplo es donde tenía que escribir, pero esta persona lo ha dejado es así de lista.

 **Mi nombre es….pa que kieres saber eso jaja saludos.**

Dax –es que este meme ya está pasado de moda ponte al tanto.

 **Aver esta carta es para que sepas que tienes que subir mas caps seguidos te lo digo de buenas poque a mi me as ayudado a no aburorime y eres importante pa mi pero claro ahora no subes caps y todo se tuerze.**

 **En verdad stas pensando vaia loca que a venio a mi casa a dejarme una carta pero no stoy loca por que loca me stoy volviendo si no subes caps puto raro.**

Dax –No nono como voy a pensar eso de ti una persona que ha venido a mi casa sin siquiera a ver dicho en donde vivo actualmente en ningún lado puta loca y esa de puto raro hombre ¿yo soy el raro aquí? Bueno está bien aquí estoy como una puta cabra, que hija de puta sigamos.

 **Pero talvez stas trabajando pero ahora te pongo una situación si no subes caps la gente se sentiran mal y claro no kiers que pase eso y pa no sentirte mal hazlas mas rápido.**

Dax –Oh que va si aquí estoy muy triste de no subir caps. es mas no eh dormido por pensar en eso por si no te has dado cuenta yo tengo una vida y puedo dedicarle un poco de tiempo a personas pacientes normales, y eh tenido problemas muy graves en esta vida no soy un estudiante que va al colegio tengo que administrar mi vida.

 **Ahora enserio si no suves caps ah por cierto se donde vives nose si te has dado cuenta de ese detalle.**

Dax –Claro que lose yo todavía ni siquiera lo había dicho y tú ya vienes a dejarme cartas.

 **Asi k cuidado conmigo por k puedo venir con mis primos a comer y ellos traen el postre pastelitos rellenos de tu madre.**

Dax –Es que es una HIJA DE PUTA ES QUE ES UNA HIJA DE PUTA – lanzando su café al piso – ARGH – limpiando el desastre – que hija de puta.

 **Porfa enserio sube mas caps me gusta tu historia y a mas personas y no nos puedes hacer esto.**

Dax –Es decir ahora me estas pidiendo que suba caps. Todo tranquila ¡CUANDO ME HAS DICHO PUTO RARO Y CUANDO ME HAS DICHO QUE VAS A VENIR A MI CASA A DARME PASTELITOS RELLENOS DE MI MADRE!

 **Por que es como rikimlp ya no subes mas caps y la gente tendría que ir a su casa a dejarle cartas como esta pero no me importa porque a donde saber donde vive ese puto raro.**

Dax –bueno el autor Rikimlp también es raro al menos no estoy solo.

 **Esta carta te la puedes quedar. (N/A** esta parte está escrita con un bolígrafo porque ya verán **) ah por cierto gracias por el perfume ahora voy a oler como tu 3 asi que gracias adiós.**

Dax –Como te gusta sacarme el coraje ¿no? reza toca madera por que no te pille dejando otra carta porque vas ser la última porque TE CORTO LA MANO.

Sinceramente esta chica que se llamar Paola nose si la hecho de broma o está un poco cucú un poquito mal de la cabeza, y bueno hasta aquí pero espera no piense que los voy a dejar ahora todo una año ya tengo el cap nuevo y estoy haciendo los otros un saludo y chau.

 **POSDATA**

 **SI TE PILLO EN MI BUZON LLAMO A LA POLICIA QUEDAS AVISADA PERO CON CARIÑO 3.**


	6. ¡Y ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR!

¡Y ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR!

-Empezaba a despertarme a medida de que escuchaba los pájaros cantar, también los ronquidos de un molesto Demonio, algo que también empezaba a despertar era mi ardor y dolor en la cabeza, tras el golpe aun sigo dudando si estoy vivo, pero gracias al creador que estoy bien y con ayuda de Miguel es claro.

Ya empezaba a abrir los ojos pero sentí un peso extra de repente y unas pequeñas manos jugueteando con mi cara y mi largo cabello.

Dax -WTF - exclamé mientras alejaba esas pequeñas manos y abrir mis ojos de golpe -

Applejack -Buen día compañero es hora de despertar - me dijo en un tono alegre y fuerte típico de ella -

-Mi reacción fue una pokerface al ver lo que tenia en las manos -

Applejack -Te presento a Apple Bloom mi hermanita - me dijo mientras me la acercaba -

-Ay cabrón otra más no porfavor, es que esto me vuela la cabeza

- _Miguel -Oye que te pasa de repente se elevó tu presión arterial -_

 _Dax -Ay no mames es Apple Bloom la que tiene en los brazos, es Apple Bloom -_

 _Miguel -No me digas que ella -_

 _Dax -Si es hermana de alguien muy importante en este mundo, si hago algún cambio en ellas este mundo estará perdido -_

 _Miguel -No es cierto, esto me hace recordar algo símilar que nos pasó en la tierra hace mucho tiempo, en Alemania conocí a un tipo del cual no debía conocer un tal Adolf Hitler hablamos y supe que queria ser un buen líder y me dije ¿quien no quiere darle una manita a estos mortales?, le di algunas ideas de como gobernar un mundo mientras bebía con el un buen café la verdad espero que le aya ido bien para ser gobernador -_

 _Dax -Hijo de *#% ¿sabes como termino todo? -_

 _Miguel -No corte contacto con los humanos desde entonces -_

 _Dax -Por esa platica de Buen rollo se inició una guerra que vivirá por siempre en la historia humana -Miguel -Con razón_ _tiempo después nos vimos abarrotados con almas que querían juicio, el cielo y el infierno entraron en alerta roja -_

 _Dax -Si por una simple platica de buen rollo ocasionó eso imaginate involucrarnos con la historia de estas chicas este mundo se iría al caño -_

 _Miguel -¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? -_

 _Dax -Hablemos después Applejack me mirara como un loco si no respondo pronto -_

 _Miguel -No ay prisa nuestra conversación en su tiempo solo duro medio segundo -_

 _Dax -Wao esto si es de locos -_

 **Fin pensamientos**

Dax -¿Es tu hermana? vaya que es linda -

Applejack -Jajaja creo que le agradas - mencionó miéntras observaba como quería estrujarme la cara -

Dax -Que cariño - dije adolorido mientras me acariciaba mi cara -

Applejack -No puede ser ya es tarde - dijo mientras se iba a toda prisa -

Dax -¿Tarde? ¿para que? - me pregunté mientras me paraba y caminaba con directo al baño -

-Llegue al baño y me tire una ducha, suerte que esa caja satánica que lo guarda todo es efectiva, me cambie y me puse una Bermuda negra y una camiseta naranja.

Estaba apunto de irme a centímetros de girar la manija sentí el dolor en la espalda de nuevo, reiteró si alguna vez te golpeaste la espalda y te quedaste sin aire es así de horrible, trataba de hablar pero no podía y mucho menos respirar, comenzaba a recuperarme después de un tiempo y respire con normalidad -

 _Miguel -CHICO ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! -_

 _tuDax -Si solo fue otro de esos dolores -_

 _Miguel -Te dije que tendría sus efectos secundarios nunca usaste mana es por eso que te sientes así -_

 _Dax -¿Por que solo me duelen los pulmones? -_

 _Miguel -Al utilizar mana en tu cuerpo gran parte fue para mejorar tu velocidad tube que mejorar tu cuerpo como eso es ayudado con los pulmones es por eso que sientes esa fatiga -_

 _Dax -Es horrible quedarse sin aire ¿puedes sanarme? -_

 _Miguel -El proceso de sanación lo inicie el día de ayer y terminará en 4 dias a lo much días -_

 _Dax -Gracias ahora vámonos quiero ver a Advent -_

Tras recuperarme abrí la puerta de el baño y baje a la cocina donde vi a todos desayunando pero los que tenían prisa eran Big Mac y Applejack, Advent el solo comía normalmente y me miró de una manera bastante sorprendida no lo culpó perderme todo un día es bastante chocante si estas en otro mundo -

Advent -Pero donde te habías metido -

Abuela Smith -Ayer no llegaste ¿Donde estabas? -

Dax -eee este yo eee fui a visitar aaaa a un familiar si eso -

Al parecer casi todos se comieron la mentira, y digo casi todos porque los únicos que me miraban raro era Advent que me miraba con cara de esa es tu mejor excusa y Applejack con cara de sospecha gracias al creador que se mantuvo callada -

Abuela Smith -Oh pero debiste decir algo -

Dax -Lo siento prometo no hacerlo de nuevo - dicho esto me invitaron a desayunar al cual acepté muy gustóso -

-Ni habían pasado ni 2 minutos y Applejack términos lo que parecía para mi el desayuno, almuerzo y cena :'v y subió corriendo arriba y al bajar traía consigo 2 mochilas la cual una se la lanzó a Big Mac parecía nostalgia pero me hizo acordarme a mi mismo hace tan solo días -

Applejack -Rápido Big Mac tenemos que irnos rápido -

Big Mac -Eeyup -

Abuela Smith -Y las cajas que encargo la escuela quien las llevara -

Applejack -Manzanas verdes tenemos menos de 8 minutos para llegar -

Abuela Smith -Si fallamos esta entrega ya no confiaran en nuestra granja -

Advent -Yo y Dax podríamos llevarlas ¿no?

Dax -¿QUEEEE? -

Applejack -Gracias es la Escuela Canterlot esta a unas 6 cuadras de aquí -

Dax -¿QUEEE? -

Applejack -Gracias Dulzuras nos vemos -

Advent -¿Espera yo puedo ir con ustedes? -

Abuela Smith -Pero Advent no estas lastimado del tobillo -

Dax -SI ADVENT TU TOBILLO NO ESTA MAL - mirándolo con cara de que tu vida vale verga -

Advent -Nop de hecho creo que esta mas fuerte -

Applejack -¿Estas seguro que podrás seguirnos el paso con esas cajas? -

Advent -Muy seguro -

Dax -¿Oye espera y yo que? -

Applejack -Pero ya terminaste el desayuno -

Dax -Ah si -

Advent -Wao eso si es rapidez pero no crees que deberías quedarte un rato a descansar -

Dax -Ni pensarlo quiero estar contigo "para matarte" - esto último lo dijo cerca de su oído -

Applejack -Bueno rápido - dijo y salió disparada de alli con Big Mac - las cajas están en al lado de la puerta - dijo antes de que saliera de la granja -

Dax -Bueno Advent ya que estamos solos...¿Advent? -

 **-insertar música de Fondo -**

 **-Banjo Music 12th Street Rag -**

Advent -TE VEO EN LA ESCUELA - exclamó y de un segúndo a otro veo a Advent a 25 metros de mi -

Dax -VUELVE AQUI RATA DE ALCANTARILLA -

 _Miguel -DAX LAS CAJAS -_

 _Dax -AUN ASI NO SE SALVA -_

-Y así comenzó una persecución frenética 100% real no fake 1 link en Mega full HD 4k subtitulada al español e inglés xD :V -

Advent -Ay mamita -

Dax -VEN AQUI NO TE VOY A HACER NADA, QUE VENGAS -

-La escena cambia a Applejack corriendo con Big Mac pero de repente...-

-AAAAAAPLEJACKKKKK - FUZZZ -

-AAAAADDDVENTTTTT - FUZZZ -

Applejack -¿Por las manzanas que fue eso? -

Dax -MIGUEL ¿COMO ES QUE PUEDE CORRER MAS QUE YO? -

 _Miguel -Sus piernas, velocidad y destreza están a nivel 2 -_

Dax -¿ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ¿Como es que es nivel 2? -

Advent -ES POR QUE NO LO HICE A LO BESTIA LEI UN LIBRO Y ME PREPARE - grito desde adelante -

Dax -NERDDD -

Advent -NERD PERO CON UNA VIDA QUE NO ES UNA MIERDAAA -

Dax -OYE ESO DOLIO -

Advent -PUES ESTO TALVES TE DUELA MAS - dijo lanzando un pequeño rayo de su mano -

-El pequeño rayo fue directo a la pierna de Dax y electrocuto esa zona -

Dax -CALAMBRE - grite miéntras frene de golpe y el peso de la caja me hizo caer en una pequeña pendiente -

-Caí de cara luego de espalda luego de lado todo mientras que hacía lo imposible para no dejar caer la caja -

Dax -Auch eso dolió - esto lo dije con falta de aire ustedes me entienden -

 _Miguel -Mmm debí saberlo Baraquiel lo entreno muy deprisa y con restricción -_

 _Dax -¿Como es que a él no le duele nada? -_

 _Miguel -Es algo muy simple preparo su cuerpo con un poco de mana no a lo bestia como lo hiciste tu, es por eso que su cuerpo no resultó afectado es una simple práctica de 2 horas -_

 _Dax -A la proxima dime que existe métodos menos dolorosos -_

 _Miguel -Tu lo pediste de golpe muchacho_

 _Dax -Aún así no me arrepiento de lo que hice_ -

 _Miguel -Bueno venga tenemos que alcanzarlo -_

-Me pare y levante la caja y me puse de nuevo en marcha, pero esta vez lo hize caminando no tenía ganas de correr otra vez, no vi a Applejack pasar al lado mio eso talves por que me había rebasado mientras estaba en la pendiente, Y a Advent venir del lado contrario talves se fue por otro camino por miedo de querer matarlo -

Dax -Dios y ahora yo que hago -

 _Miguel -Tranquilo solo entra deja la caja u luego te vas -_

Dax -Muy bien oye esta persecución y la caída hizo que mi sentido de la orientación se perdiera -

 _Miguel -Solo pregunta donde esta esa escuela nada más -_

Dax -Okey - afirme mientras me dirigía a un señor que se me hacia demasiado familiar, la piel gris y su cabello azul ya los había visto antes creo que solo es mi imaginación - Disculpe señor ¿donde queda la escuela Canterlot? -

¿? -Mmm si solo vas recto dos cuadras y luego doblas a la derecha y estarás enfrente de la escuela -

Dax -Gracias - agradecí y seguí con mi camino, solo de avanzar un metro pase un auto aparcado y sentí un escalofrío seguido de un mareo que me hizo perder el equilibrio y casi tropezar -

 _Miguel -...Sigue...-_

Dax -Le hize caso y continúe mi camino sin saber que había pasado -

 **-Dentro del auto-**

-El señor al que nuestro protagonista conoció hace unos instantes entraba en el auto, solo para ver a su esposa darle agua embotellada a su hija -

¿? -¿Que pasa Velvet? - pregunto a su esposa un poco confundido -

Velvet -Light a Twilight le dio un mareo y un poco de frío -

Twilight -Mamá ya te dije que solo fue un pequeño mareo estoy bien - dijo la niña y volver a leer su libro de astronomía - a por cierto papá a donde vamos -

Light -Si sobre eso te tenemos una sorpresa - dijo Light y encender el motor del auto -

Velvet -Tus excelentes calificaciones te dieron diplomas y honores, así que es nuestro turno de darte algo -

Light -De ahora en adelante Estudiaras en la escuela Crystal -

Twilight -Ahhhh ¿es donde estudia Shining? Siiiii - exclamó Twilight olvidándose de lo acontecido hace unos segundos -

-El auto avanzó y paso al lado de Dax donde los dos: Twilight y Dax sintieron el mareo y escalofríos, Twilight giró su cabeza y vio a un niño de piel leche con café y cabello marrón desordenado se le quedo mirando durante unos instantes y por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo hasta que el auto se perdio en las calles

 **-Fin escena -**

 **-Pov Dax -**

Dax -¿Que fue eso? -

 _Miguel -Niño juro aver sentido un mana cerca de aquí -_

Dax -Eso es imposible no ay demonios por aquí -

 _Miguel -Este clase de mana es bastante rara, pero talves pueda ser Advent -_

Dax -Ves allí está la causa -

 _Miguel -Como sea mira donde estas -_

Dax -Si lo se no ay marcha atrás, solo dejo la caja y me voy -

 _Miguel -Suerte niño -_

Dax -Gracias, muy bien vamos - me acerqué a la escuela, observe el caballo - este debe ser el portal mejor me alejo de eso -

-Pase de lado el portal y me acerque a la entrada de la escuela, gira la perilla y entre -

Dax - mirando los lados - no ay moros en la costa - Muy bien ¿donde esta la Bendita cocina? - observe el lugar curioso parecía más pequeño que en la película, pero tenía esa decoración de la película -

¿? -¿quien eres tu?

-Alcé la vista y vi a un señor que parecía ser el regente -

Regente -¿Y bien?

Dax -Ammm mi nombre es Jeferson Gutierritos -

 _Miguel -¿Es enserio? -_

Regente -Traes la jalea ¿no es cierto? -

Dax -Si creo -

Regente -Muy bien ya le di el dinero a tu amigo que vino hace un momento gracias -

Dax -De Nada -

Regente -podrías llevarlo a la cocina por favor tengo que ir a un salón -

Dax -Bueno y ¿donde esta la cocina? -

Regente -Sigue esta pasillo y dobla a la la izquierda y estarás en el comedor -

Dax -Entendido - Alcé la caja y seguí sus instrucciones hasta llegar al comedor -

Entre y ni vi a nadie, deje la caja dentro de la cocina y me fui de alli -

 _Miguel -Ves no estuvo difícil -_

Dax -Si eso cre - pare de golpe por que sentí un escalofrío de nuevo -

 _Miguel -ahora si lo sentí de nuevo mana - cerca de aqui -_

Dax -¿Mana en esta escuela? magia talves pero mana eso no se mencionó que yo recuerde -

 _Miguel -Esto sonará raro pero quiero que te escondas -_

Dax -Eso no suena raro SUENA DEMENTE ACASO ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? -

 _Miguel -Shhh baja la voz quiero saber de donde viene este mana -_

Dax -Ni hablar yo me iré -

 _Miguel -Te enseñare a llegar a nivel 2 -_

Dax -A quien ay que matar -

 _Miguel -Solo escondete aquí ay mucho mana, necesito saber de donde viene -_

Dax -Esta bien solo por ese soborno - Observe a mi alrededor y vi las graderías del campo de fútbol - Oye ¿que te parece atrás de las graderías? -

 _Miguel -Me parece bien -_

Dax -Y tengo algo con que distraerme - dije alzando mi IPhone 7 plus full HD 4k 100% real no feik, :v na mentira mi Sony Xperia m4 -

-Me quede debajo de las graderías pero sorpresivamente no utilicé mi celular, me quede hablando y practicando con Miguel -

Dax -Una pregunta Miguel -

 _Miguel -dime -_

Dax -¿Por que este mundo? -

 _Miguel -¿De que hablás? -_

Dax -¿Por que este mundo? recuerdo que Angélica dijo que era mi lugar favorito pero no es así -

 _Miguel -Escucha estuvimos indagando en tu mente observando diferente mundos, decidimos este lugar por que era muy similar al tuyo además de que este lugar te haría sentir muy a gusto y también como tu hogar en pocas palabras este mundo -_

Dax -¿Es como mi hogar? -

 _Miguel -Así es, no queríamos hacerte entrar en una sociedad a la cual te tendrías que adaptar y eso te causaría estrés y rabia y eso es lo último que quisiéramos que sintieras -_

Dax -¿Por que? -

 _Miguel -Todo a su tiempo niño ahora sigamos entrenando -_

 **-Y hasta aquí el capítulo si te a gustado deja un comentario, sigue esta historia para no perderte ningún capítulo yo por mi parte me despido Adiós -**


	7. Cambiando otro destino

NO PODEMOS EVITARLO

"Me encontraba entrenando con Miguel, mi cuerpo al recibir mana aumento, mis reflejos, fuerza, agilidad, rapidez y defensa enormemente, claro gracias a su mana sin el sería solo un humano normal y corriente"

 _Miguel_ - _Intenta_ _hacer un ataque de mana_ -

 _Dax_ - _Casi me desmayo por eso, recuerda que solo soy un niño -_

 _Miguel_ - _Esta_ _bien lo haremos en otra ocasión_ -

 _Dax_ _-Gracias,_ _me siento muy cansado_ -

 _Miguel_ - _Tranquilo_ _yo me haré cargo_ \- _dicho esto mi cansancio se empezaba a esfumar -_

 _Dax -Te lo agradezco_...* _Suspiro_ *...-

 _Miguel_ - _Te noto algo preocupado ¿a que se debe?_

 _Dax_ - _no, no pasa nada_...-

 _Miguel_ - _Dejame Adivinar ¿son esas chicas?_ -

 _Dax_ - _A estas alturas ya debes saberlo no dejo de pensar en ellas_ -

 _Miguel -No te aflijas ni te preocupes por eso, solo veremos quien tiene mana en este lugar, ¿cual es tu obsesión con no querer ni verlas en pintura? -_

 _Dax_ - _No es personal, es alg_...-

*TIMBRE*

 _Dax_ - _Parece_ el _timbre de descanso_ -

 _Miguel_ - _Ahora_ _o nunca, esta es tu misión_ -

(Misión: Fríamente calculado)

 **(Ahora hablan en susurros ya no mentalmente, ya que Miguel esta fuera de Dax)**

Miguel -Encontrar el lugar de donde proviene el maná, neutralizar si ay posible amenaza, hablar con la menor gente posible, Entrada y salida en 14 minutos -

Dax -OYE no soy Swat :v, ni que fuera militar -

Miguel -Solo ve y busca de donde proviene ese mana -_-

DaxEsta bien vigila por mi ¿quieres? -

"Al instante apareció en frente mio y asintió"

"Salí de mi escondite en el patio y observe a niños jugando a diferentes juegos, todavía recuerdo cuando era niño :'v a quien engaño si soy un niño, muchas de las caras se me hacían conocidas por que las había visto en las películas, Mm es raro que no me aya encontrado a Pinkie pie, recorrí los pasillos y algunos salones y casi hago que me descubra Applejack, esto ya se estaba volviendo más difícil el tiempo se estaba terminando además de que me sentía cada vez más preocupado "

-Maldición - dije entre dientes -

Miguel -Niño lo encontré, al parecer el maná desaparece y aparece de la nada, es muy raro -

Dax -Muy bien ¿donde esta? -

Miguel -Esta atrás de esas gradas, en el patio -

Dax -Ok -

"Corrí hacia el patio y observe que el clima había cambiado a nublado con probabilidad de lluvia pero a los niños parecía no importarles, nuevamente me puse a correr a esas gradas "

Miguel -Rápido esta cerca -

-De repente una salvaje pelota aparece proveniente de la cancha y...-

\- BOOM HEADSHOT -

Dax -Ay mi cabecita tengan cuidado todavía no la acabo de pagar - gire la cabeza para ver una pelota de fútbol

Miguel -No ay tiempo tira esa pelota, rápido ponte en camino casi llegas -

Dax -Ya voy - dije miéntras remataba la pelota por donde vino -

 **-En la Cancha -**

-Quien la tira va por ella ¿no? - dijo un chico -

-Agh que flojera - respondío una niña de cabello multicolor -

-A vamos Rainbow - la animaron los demás -

"De repente se escucha un remate y la pelota sale de entre las gradas "

-Ja eso es tener suerte - exclamó Rainbow y continuaron jugando -

*En las Gradas*

Miguel -Ya perdiste demasiado tiempo muévete -

Dax -Ya voy - respondí mientras corría otra ves -

"Observe a mi alrededor en búsqueda de alguien pero el lugar era desértico, no había un solo niño a la vista "

Dax -Parece que este sitio no es muy concurrido - le hable a Miguel al ver el sitio desolado -

Miguel -El maná parece venir de esos árboles -

-Gire un poco la cabeza y allí estaban esos árboles -

Miguel -Ve vamos -

Dax -Ya voy -

"Me acerque al los árboles y escuche una voz muy baja casi susurrando, había unos arbustos rodee los árboles por la derecha y me metí en los arbustos, de nuevo sonó esa voz tan baja y delicada, me posicione bien y busque con mi vista al dueño de esa voz, si con la persona pero mi habla se fue y mi respiración también"

Miguel -Chico ¿que te pasa? -

Dax -Fluttershy -

Miguel -¿Eh? -

Dax -Es Fluttershy -

Miguel -¿Y que tiene? -

Dax -Es una de las chicas de la historia que te conté -

Miguel -No me digas que...-

Dax -Si ella es una de las principales cuidadoras de dos dimensiones -

Miguel -Y ¿como tiene maná? -

Dax -No es maná, es magia -

Miguel -¿Es posible? -

Dax -Talves la magia puede tener cierta relación con el maná -

Miguel -¿Tu crees? -

Dax -En teoría, lo mejor que podemos hacer es alejarnos de aquí -

"Mire otra vez a Fluttershy rodeada de pájaros y ardillas, tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, yo solo me quede observándola, esto duro minutos hasta que desperté de mi trance, Gire mi cabeza preparado para retirarme..."

¿? -Pero miren quien esta aquí- oí exclamar a un chico - Si es nada menos que Torpeshy -

"Me detuve allí y di la vuelta de inmediato, y observe a tres chicos a un metro de Fluttershy, sabía que estában ahí para molestarla, los animales comenzaron a ponerse enfrente de los bravucónes en señal de defensa, pero el más grande de ellos dio un pisoton en el suelo asustando a los animales en el acto "

¿? -Jaja vamos chicos - dijo el líder mientras tomaba una roca del suelo y tirarlo a un conejo -

"Los demás solo lo siguieron mientras Fluttershy solo podía observar cómo sus animales eran golpeados, las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Fluttershy "

-Por favor paren - dijo Fluttershy mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas -

-Quiere llorar jajaja - se río el grandote -

¿? -Por eso no tienes amigos ñoña - dijo el líder miéntras se reía - por estar con estos mugrientos animales -

¿? -Por eso nadie te quiere cerca -añadió el más grande de los tres -

¿? -Estas sola y siempre lo estarás - dijo el tercero mientras que con su mano empujaba a Fluttershy al suelo -

"Fluttershy solo puso sus manos en sus ojos y empezó a derramar más lágrimas, me sentía enojado una rabia se apoderó de mi mente, solo pensaba en ir y golpear a esos bastardos "

Miguel -Tranquilo respira, no te enfades, es peligroso po...-

¿? -Maldita solitaria, si eso llora - hablo el líder mientras la escupia en la cara -

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

"Los tres bravucónes se dieron vuelta para ver a un niño acercándose a ellos "

-¡SUFICIENTE INFELICES!-

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? - dijo el líder -

-¿¡Qué eres sordo o retrasado!? - respondí -

-Jajajaja - empezaron a reírse los tres - Escucha tonto mejor vete por donde viniste antes de que salgas lastimado -

-¡No! - respondí inmediatamente - Déjenla en paz - dije miéntras señalaba a Fluttershy mientras ella me observava -

-¿Oh que? - pregunto con una sonrisa el líder -

-O tendré que rajarles todo lo que se llama cara - respondí con la misma sonrisa del líder -

-¿Así? pues ya lo veremos - dijo mientras le hacía una señal al grandote - acabalo de una vez - hablo el líder -

"El grandote se acercó y empezó a preparar sus puños "

Miguel -¿Que estas haciendo niño ingrato? -

Dax -Dame un aumento de velocidad -

Miguel -¿Estas loco?, apenas llegaste al 2 hace veinte minutos y ¿quieres otra mejora? -

Dax -No quiero otra mejora total, solo quiero un poco más de nivel en velocidad -

Miguel -¿Que estas tramando? -

Dax -Este chico es más fuerte que yo, es posible que con tres golpes me deje fuera de la pelea -

Miguel -¿Y? -

Dax -Solo hazlo -

Miguel -Esta bien pero si te matas me las tendré que ver con Angélica -

"Sentí un cosquilleo y me puse en guardia, el me tiro el primer golpe, esquive por la derecha y le di un derechazo en la mandíbula el retrocedió mientras se agarraba la mandíbula "

-Auch - dije en tono burlón mientras me sobaba mi muñeca - eso me dolió -

"El volvió a atacar corriendo hacia mi con sus brazos extendidos, me tomó por sorpresa ya que me llevo arrastrando hasta un árbol cercano y golpearme la espalda, vi mi oportunidad y le di un rodillazo en un muslo, el se arodillo de dolor y con toda mi fuerza le di un derechazo en su cara, el cayó KO, mire al frente mio y vi a Fluttershy mirándome me acerque a ella, me arodille para ayudarla a levantarse pero un golpe vino del lado izquierdo de mi cara dándome en la mejilla, algo me agarro por la espalda y me arrastró lejos de Fluttershy, el que me arrastró me agarro fuerte de los brazos y el otro comenzó a golpearme el estómago, podía sentir el dolor y la falta de aire tosia reiteradas veces, hasta que un golpe vino de la nada hacia mi cara dándome en la nariz, caí al suelo mientras veía todo borroso, Fluttershy lloraba aun más al ver a su Salvador sangrando de la nariz y golpeado "

Miguel -Chico ¿estas bien? -

Dax -...-

"Mi cuerpo tenia problemas hasta incluso para responder a Miguel "

Miguel -Diablos estas mal, resiste un poco sanare tus heridas -

Dax -¡No! dame energía para golpearlos -

Miguel -Deja de decir locuras necesitas curarte -

Dax - _Dame fuerzas Miguel ¡AHORA!_ _Miguel -Voy a arrepentirme de esto -_ -Jajajaja ¿creíste que sería tan fácil? - bufo el líder - eso te ganas por defender a Torpeshy -

-¡NO LA LLAMES ASI! - Grite mientras le daba una patada en el estómago me puse de pie y le tire un golpe en la cara -

"El otro aprovecho y me tiro una patada en las piernas, me arrodille de dolor y observe como se acercaba, espere el momento y zas codazo en el estómago y un golpe en la cara dejando a los tres KO "

-Esto no se va a quedar haci - dijo el líder mientras se paraba luego le siguió el grandulon que se acercó a mi por más a pesar de que el estaba lastimado - Dejalo luego lo golpearemos, Vámonos - dijo y los tres se retiraron -

"Respire profundamente y me deje caer en un árbol, mis heridas me dolían mucho, gire la cabeza para ver a Fluttershy mirándome con algunas lágrimas aun visibles en su rostro me acerque a ella con gran dolor dispuesto a ayudarla, ella solo se escondió en su cabello y empezó a llorar de nuevo "

-Tranquila ya paso - dije miéntras me arrodillaba para ayudarla a levantarla -

"En cuanto la vi a los ojos ella me abrazó mientras lloraba y me agradecía, y yo solo me quede abrazandola y intentar calmarla un poco "

-G.. ppr..otegerme - me dijo en tono bajo -

-No fue nada - le respondí - No podía dejarte allí sola -

-Mira como te dejaron - dijo Fluttershy en tono preocupado mirando mis heridas y hematomas - Y todo por protegerme - dijo mientras rompía en llanto - esto no hubiera pasado si...-

-Y que querías que haga no te podía dejar sola - le dije miéntras le arreglaba el cabello - ¿donde está Rainbow Dash? - le pregunte sorprendido de no encontrarla defendiendo a Fluttershy -

-¿Rainbow Dash? por que ella estaría aquí -respondio en tono bajo -

-¿No son amigas? - le pregunte un poco preocupado -

-Amm yo no tengo amigos - me dijo en tono triste -

 _"¿Por que siento que la acabo de cagar otra vez?"_

-No estas sola tienes amigos - le dije -

-Estoy sola por eso me molestan - me dijo en llanto - No tengo amigos ni siquiera uno -

-Eso no es cierto tienes a un amigo - le dije miéntras le secaba las lágrimas -

-¿A quien? - me pregunto con su voz inaudible -

-A mi claro está - dije con una risa -

-¿A ti? - ppp..ero ¿por que quieres ser amigo de alguien como yo? - me pregunto al borde de las lágrimas -

-¿Como tu? ¿que hay de malo en ti? - dije sonriendo -

soy rara, solo me junto con animales y casi todos me ignoran - dijo triste -

-Yo no lo veo asi, tu no eres rara y tu amor por los animales es de admirar, si no tienes amigos ten por hecho que yo soy uno de ellos -

"Ella solo me sonrió y me dio otro abrazo, nos separamos para observarnos los dos ella vio mi nariz y rápidamente saco de una pequeña bolsa una gasa y empezó a limpiar la sangre "

-No te preocupes estoy bien - le dije - Ya va a parar el sangrado -

-Ten - me dijo Fluttershy mientras me pasaba un algodón para retener el sangrado - lo siento mucho -

-¿Porque? no te preocupes estaré bien en unos días -

 ***TIMBRE*** -Creo que tienes que irte o llegarás tarde a clase - le dije mirándola -

-Pp...ero - me dijo un tanto preocupada -

-Vamos no pasa nada estaré bien -

-Bueno, aun nose tu nombre - me pregunto mientras nos levantabamos -

-Me llamo Dax, Dax Flame - le respondí -

-U..n gusto yo me llamo Fluttershy -

-Bonito nombre - le dije haciéndola sonrojar -

-Me voy hasta luego -

-Hasta luego Fluttershy - le devolví el saludo -

"Observe como corría hacia la escuela y cerraba la puerta detrás de élla, El dolor vino y caí al césped mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor de los golpes, me dolia todo y era insoportable "

 _Miguel -¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Dax -Me siento terrible, me duele todo el cuerpo -_

 _Miguel -Reuní un poco de mana mientras conversabas con Fluttershy, no te curará por completo pero te hará sentir un poco mejor_

 _-_ _Dax -Esta bien con tal de que pueda caminar -_

"Sentí otro cosquilleo al mismo tiempo de que mis heridas desaparecían aunque no por completo, aun me dolía pero ya no con esa intensidad "

 _Dax -Gracias Miguel -_

 _Miguel -No ay de que, vaya no pensaba en encontrar eso -_

 _Dax -Yo tampoco, estoy tan sorprendido como tu -_

 _Miguel -¿Como es que ay maná en esta dimensión? -_

 _Dax -Ya te dije que es magia, es posible que se pueda confundir la magia y el maná en teoría -_

 _Miguel -Talves aunque ay algo bueno descartamos cualquier demonio de aquí, eso hubiera estado peor_

 _-_ _Dax -Ya me lo imagino -_

 _Miguel -¿Que pasa? te veo desanimado -_

 _Dax -Otra ves lo hice Miguel me involucre en algo que no debía -_

 _Miguel -¿Y? ¿por que lo hiciste? -_

 _Dax -Es algo que no pude controlar es un impulso, aunque no me arrepiento de nada -_

 _Miguel -Pues tenemos que volver a la granja es posible que Advent te este esperando -_

 _Dax -Entonces Vámonos con cuidado no quiero encontrar a alguien más -_

"Salí de la Escuela y empecé a caminar hacia la granja, observe la ciudad y encontré lo típico en una ciudad, comercios, restaurantes, etc, nada llamativo, el cielo se oscureció y empezó a llover creo que mi mala suerte llegaba cuando sea, llegue a la granja y la Abuela Smith me pregunto por Advent, me sorprendí bastante el fue el primero en irse a ¿donde habrá ido?, ayude con algunas cosas a la abuela mientras esperábamos a Big Mac y Applejack, luego de terminar observe a la abuela jugar con Applebloom, me retire a los manzanos vaya que el lugar era gigantesco, practiqué un poco más con Miguel sobre nuevas formas de combate y el uso de mana como ataque o defensa debo decir que me costó hacer una miserable llama de fuego y eso que duró 2 segundos antes de que me desmayara, volví a la granja y vi que llegaban Big Mac y Applejack, me acerque a Applejack para tener un poco de conversación y no volverme loco "

-¿Que tal la escuela Applejack? - le pregunte -

Applejack - Ah hola Dax, bueno un poco cansador pero mejor ahora que llegamos de la Escuela, Oh también golpearon a unos bravucónes en la escuela aunque nunca encontraron al otro chico, se lo merecen por abusivos - respondío Applejack con su típico acento sureño -

-¿Así? vaya - dije haciéndome el sorprendido -

Applejack -¿Y donde esta Advent? la abuela me dijo que nunca llegó -

-Estoy seguro de que sólo se entretuvo, si quieres voy a buscarlo - respondí -

Applejack -Ve a buscarlo yo ayudare a la abuela Smith -

-No te preocupes por eso ya la ayude, yo voy a...-

Applejack -Un momento ¿por que tienes un moretón en tu ojo? -

" _Maldición como se me olvido el golpe que me dieron y por que la abuela no me..ah si abuela creo que es obvio"_

-Ehhhh me golpe con un puerta - dije nervioso -

Applejack -Mmm no pareces sincero -

-Am por que te mentiría, si me disculpas voy a buscar a Advent - dije corriendo fuera de su alcance -

 _Miguel -Eso estubo cerca -_

 _Dax -Si que lo estubo, ahora ¿donde esta Advent? -_

 _Miguel -Esta a 3 kilómetros de aquí al norte de aquí -_

 _Dax -Tu diríjeme hasta el ¿si? -_

 _Miguel -Si -_

"había caminado durante diez minutos y pase cerca del colegio Canterlot, seguí y seguí sin dar con Advent ¿Donde diablos se había metido? la verdad ya me empezaba a irritar un poco"

-¡AHI ESTA, CHICOS A EL!-

-¿What? - dije girandome y ver a 8 chicos corriendo hacia mi con ganas de matarme - ¡OH SHIT! -

-TE DIJE QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARIA HACI - grito el líder que había golpeado en la escuela -

"Tras ver que no tenía oportunidad contra ellos decidí correr"

-Va ser difícil escapar de estos bastardos, pero más difícil será atraparme - dije al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr cual loco -

-¡QUE NO ESCAPE! -oí gritar al líder -


End file.
